


Revolver

by fullofbloodandhoney



Series: Terry's Glee Reaction Fics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofbloodandhoney/pseuds/fullofbloodandhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Believe it or not, the new 5x1/5x2 spoilers actually inspired me to write a little bit of good old epistolary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revolver

**From:** blanderson@gmail.com   
 **To:**  kurthummel@nyada.edu  
 **Subject:**  Revolver

Dear Kurt,

Why yes, I sent you an email. I hope you were pleasantly surprised to see it in your inbox. (I mean, even if you weren’t, tough luck, because you’ve already opened it and I know you well enough to know that you’re too curious to close it without looking.)

It’s been almost a week since we last spoke and I felt like I *needed* to keep our connection going without distracting you too much (I know you’ve been working really hard and that your exams are coming up), so I opted for this option. I do like writing emails. It’s like talking to myself, but without the weirdo factor.

The last few days have been kind of a blur… nothing particularly memorable happened. Joe the Tarantula Head somehow got his dreadlocks tangled in his cape and we had to literally *cut* him out of it as if he were an actual spider who was stupid enough to get caught in his own net. So yeah, he lost his signature hair. I thought he took it pretty well, all things considered. He cried a little, but I saw him weaving the dreads together into some sort of rope during Glee the other day, so I think we can safely say he’ll be fine (unless he’s making a noose).

Bless him.

On the other hand, everybody knows that if you want to have a dramatic cape, your hairstyle needs to be sleek and polished. Literally.

There is a reason why I’m the leader, just saying.

I’m trying to come up with some ideas for my NYADA audition, but I just can’t. effing. focus. Somehow my mind is still going back to Breadstix to our dinner with Jan and Liz. I know it’s been weeks… but, oh god, Kurt. What a beautiful *beautiful* moment, right? I remember my toes tingling, I’m not even kidding. I keep thinking about how amazing it is, that a couple like them, couple that has been together for so long (plus minus couple of bumps in the road) is finally getting their chance to promise each other eternity in front of all their friends and family.

I just.

My stomach flips at the thought of having to wait for so long. My heart couldn’t take singledom for another 46 years. (((Who knows if bowties will even be in style in the year 2059.)))

I have to say Jan and I have become quite close. I’m helping out with the wedding a little (did you just squeal because I’m about 99,8% sure you squealed). It’s a lot of fun. Don’t laugh, but sometimes I like to pretend I’m you, just to get that extra spring in my step. I’ve even worn one of your vests on Monday when I was helping Jan with the seating chart. (I’m not being as creepy as you think right now, it’s actually not *your* vest, just a really good copy of it.)

It’s pretty groovy to be friends with a 66 year old lady, let me tell you. And again, I mean this literally. Kurt, she was our age when The Beatles were at the peak of their fame! She was probably one of the girls with a “RINGO FOR PRESIDENT” badge on her lapel. She has lent me some of her old records and I’ve been having the time of my life rocking out to them in my room.

There’s this one album I’ve been listening to on repeat for the past few days and I just can’t get enough of it – Revolver. Now, I know I’d always said that Rubber Soul was my favourite Beatles album, but Revolver is just so… now. It captures the way I’ve been feeling to a T. (Except maybe Taxman, I mean, I am still a highschooler, let my pocket watch and handkerchief fool you.)

One of my favourite songs on the album is [For No One](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6iAykoKLog). That song scares the living Jesus out of me. But I can’t stop listening to it. (Ugh, sometimes I wish I was obsessed with some of the happier songs, like[Got to Get You into My Life](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5pXfVz4sog).)

And then there’s [Here, There And Everywhere](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vd9HrO1b7pk), which kind of brings the whole thing home for me.

Hmm. Actually, now that I think about it, wouldn’t it be cool to have a Beatles themed prom this year? I might even ask Jan to be my date. Ok, I probably won’t. But I bet we’d completely *work* the dance-floor. It still wouldn’t be as good as being there with you (but don’t tell Jan that).

I miss you, Kurt. It’s funny how I’ve talked about The Beatles in this email when it’s always been so relevant to our relationship as well, isn’t it. And not just because of Blackbird and because you always joke about me being Paul McCartney’s little alter-ego. It’s because the songs are so much like us. Tina says it’s normal for every song to remind you of your favourite couple (only for her it’s probably Edward and Bella) and she’s probably right. I just wish I could hear you sing some of those songs again. It would remind me of the old times when everything *revolved* around love and was so new and uncomplicated…

Anyway, I guess this is where I say bye for now. This email is getting way too long to read during your lunch break and I really don’t want to make you late.

Love and fingers crossed for your exams,

Blaine

PS. Do keep in touch, ok? I’m going to repeat myself, but I miss you tremendously. I would love to hear your voice even for a couple of minutes, so call me? Anytime at all. I will tape my phone to my hand (or to my face) if I have to.

PS 2. Do I need a bracket intervention yet.


End file.
